This Too Shall Pass
by fatgirlandrobin
Summary: In the middle of the dark night, all Raven and Beast Boy want to do is be intimate. What is stopping them? See how the hero's discover themselves and each other both emotionally and physically. Stong M. Explicit Sex. Smut.


They both laid on her bed nude, both bodies covered in goose bumps and surrounded by tension. He had one arm underneath this head and the other casually draped over the sheets pointing in her direction. She had both hands underneath her face, and legs that were folded over each other. They were both staring into each other's eyes.

She could sense his frustration, not a mean spirited or angry one, but one that was completely sexual, and one he couldn't control. And she knew he tried. She could sense that too. It was still hard nonetheless, to feel the physical disappointment that she made him go through every time she stopped their encounters from going further. _I wish I could just do it, _Raven thought_, I wish I could let him make love to me how he wants to make love to me. _

"I'm sorry Gar." She whispered as she let her eyes fall away from his gaze.

"Don't apologize," he said, in a voice that was soft but had enough volume to carry itself through the dark room "You did nothing wrong Rea, if you're not ready then you're not ready. The last thing I want to do is guilt you into doing something you don't want to do."

She removed one of her arms from under her cheek and moved it towards his hand that was closest to her, when her slender fingers reached the callused green ones she hesitated; as if she forgotten what she meant to do. So she just hovered her hand over Garfield's for a moment, before deciding to slowly place it next to his and let their fingertips touch ever so slightly. "I want it Garfield," she started "I want it badly, it's just I'm not sure how my powers will handle being so –"

He interrupted her "You don't need to justify this, I don't care what the reason. I'm not angry or disappointed." Their eyes caught again as he continued "I don't want to have sex unless you do too - unless you are ready and comfortable to do it."

She wanted to explain herself though. She wanted to let him know how scared she was of her powers, and how they might manifest if he were to penetrate her. She was scared of losing herself and her control in that moment, and destroying her room or the tower or hurting someone or, worst of all, killing someone. It's not that Raven didn't want to make love to him; it's that she was terrified of what making love would entail.

"You know what I'm nervous about." She finally said.

"Of course I do."

For another moment they waited in silence, examining each other's bodies that they got to know and love so well. The few years since adolescence have been kind to the both of them; Garfield grew into a strong but still slender young man, with tight muscles all over his green body. He has accumulated a few scars over time, but they both like them, he thought they gave him character and Raven enjoyed tracing the ones on his chest as they fell asleep together. She grew into an elegant woman, her features getting sharper but still retaining the softness of her youth, her body was delicately curved and seems extremely fragile for someone as strong as her.

A cold gust of wind came through the open window; a trail of goose bumps shot up Raven's spine and encompassed her whole body, making the hair on her arms stand up and her pink nipples erect. Garfield both felt and saw the cool air surround them, and focused on its effects it had on Raven's chest for a moment before he grabbed the blanket that they threw onto the floor previously. He was about to draw it over the both of them when Raven said "Wait."

Slowly, she went to his face and gave him a shy kiss. She noticed his member stiffen as he gazed on her perky nipples, and wanted to please him in another way. She kissed him harder this time, and brought her hand down and tracked his muscles along the way.

It was hard to resist her, and Garfield could feel his cock getting harder every inch her hand came closer. His lips started to kiss back, carefully and restrained at first but getting more intense as he put him inside of her fist. As her pace quickened he grew more aroused, and put one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. He could feel Raven stiffen slightly. _She's maintaining control. _He observed. This wasn't the first time they engaged in this activity, and he knew this meant she was close to getting lost in the moment. Which he both liked and didn't. _She has to distance herself, but at least I know she is enjoying it enough to have to distance herself._

Raven moved her head down towards where her fist was steadily stroking her boyfriend. She started by kissing the tip of him, and then putting him in her mouth. This caused him to drop his body down on the mattress, where he closed his eyes and quietly gasped. As she invited more and more of him into her mouth his breathing became faster and louder.

"Rea…"

Garfield's whisper was barely noticed by the empathy who was focusing on two things; her movement and breath. She had to view this as mechanics, as a series of actions that was a job rather than a way to please her lover. It was how she controlled her powers, _I can't get caught up in the moment, _she thought. Her distance didn't go unnoticed by Garfield, but he was too far towards climax to change anything now. He began to rock his hips in rhythm with her lips, he moaned her name again. Her head moved faster and his mouth took him deeper, until she fully had him inside her mouth. His knees buckled as he instinctively put both hands on her head before his spilled his seed in between her lips.

She swallowed the contents that she had in her mouth and brought herself, as well as her blanket, up to her boyfriend who was laying there with a sheen of sweat over him and breathing heavily. Garfield wrapped both arms around her waist when he settled down next to him. "Was that good?" She asked as his face came to rest in the nook of her neck.

"Of course" he whispered as his breathing steadied "I just…"

"You 'just' what?"

"I wish you could be really _there, _you know?"

"Yeah," Raven replied softly, "I do too."

Sleep took Garfield quickly, but Raven stayed in his arms awake.

This wasn't the first time they did this, any of this, both of them tried many times to take sex to the next level, but each time she decides not to go there and instead falls back into the routine. He was content enough sexually with her alternate activities, but emotionally she knew he craved more. He craved her losing herself in him and in the moment how other women have done.

But she couldn't. And she might never be able to.


End file.
